


Good Night

by savaged



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savaged/pseuds/savaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo's the type to fall asleep once they reach the hotel bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> \- happy birthday you beautiful person you~  
> 

 

Leo's the type to fall asleep once they reach the hotel bedroom. It's hard to keep up on his social life and routine when the guy gets heavy eyelids while skyping, and Cristiano gets cut off in his stream of chatter for Lio lets out a soft snore. He's not pissed off about that fact. He's kind of amused that Leo trusts him enough to get so calmed down around him, in front of his iPad image, but it tends to get obnoxious. In fact, it wakes his killer instinct every now and then, but not tonight.

Leo listens to his tangled spanish and the excitement in his voice -Cris becomes a lousy kid if they're left alone,- speaking about the next time he'll take him to his home country, how much time they'll have for them alone to cruise through Portugal in fancy cars with tinted windows, how silky the sheets of his california king bed will be. He's a dreamer for all that matters, and Leo's accustomed to it. He gets the chance to make those dreams come true, and when he talks about him -his lover,- he gets sparkling eyes.

"And I'll try all the new exclusive collection of CR7 underwear on you. Thank me later."

"I can thank you now, though" Leo covers a yawn with his hand and his tattooed forearm, sinking into his pillows. He's wearing a simple tank top, lying on his back against the cushioned hotel room bed, Cris lying by his side in his fashionable outfit. "I have short time left until Ney comes back from who knows where."

"I asked him to leave for the night."

Leo peeks at him from behind his arm and squints, reaching out to pinch Cris. He finds no soft skin, only hardened muscles, and sighs audibly.

"I can't believe you let him know you're here."

"Like they don't know already" Cris smirks, and Leo giggles. The older man takes his arm away from his face and plants a chaste kiss on his lips. "Can I help you fall asleep before I go, then?"

"I'm all yours for the night."

"Yeah, but you're tired. Dreams are sacred. You're sacred."

As he speaks, he draws a trail of kisses that foes from his forehead down to his mouth, and his chin. He whispers all the pretty things he usually can't because they're required and destined to be apart, and draws his hands in circles across his chest. He puts effort in kissing his ears, his cheeks, his closed eyelids. His neck. Leo gets so calm he stops moving his limbs and shivering at each caress, and when Cris goes to lift up his tank top and touch him, Leo turns to his side hugging his head. Cris furrows his brow.

"Lionel?"

The man hums, face against the pillow and body heavy as a log.

"Baby, I- I can't- Leo. Honey."

" _Whatd'youwant_ " the muffled response gives out the sleepy state of the short guy and he wriggles around, getting more comfortable within Cristiano's body presence.

"I'm trying to..." He gets his hand out of Leo's navel, "never mind."

So Cris hugs him back, readjusting on the bed, and wraps the duvet around themselves. He silences their cellphones, kisses Leo's head one last time and runs his fingers through his hair, carefully, sweeping locks out of his face, watching him fall into deep sleep. He likes him like this. A sleepy lion by the end of the day, snoring peacefully by his side.


End file.
